Welcome to the new world
by scarlet.perfection
Summary: Si bien escapar de aquella pesadilla era lo mejor... Lucy jamás pensó que despertaría en un lugar tan diferente. Sin embargo, algunas cosas nunca podrían cambiar, no importa dónde este. NaLu.


_Welcome to the new world._

Capítulo I: Sueños y crueles realidades

 **.**

 **.**

Soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras veía la sangre que derramaba Gray, ni siquiera él pudo. Ni Erza. Ni Mirajane. Nadie.

Y, por alguna razón, yo aún continuaba respirando. Mirando como todos morían frente a mis ojos. Petrificada. Sin decir nada, solo observaba. Esperando a despertar.

Porque esto, obviamente era un sueño. No podía ser real.

Entonces, fue cuando él, habiendo matado al último de todos… me miró. Con aquella mirada que jamás creí que Natsu podría tener. Penetrante, fría, con sed de sangre.

No. Estoy equivocada. Él no es Natsu.

— ¿Lucy, huh? — dice, y me estremezco ante su voz, por primera vez. Aquella cálida voz que alguna vez me hizo sonreír, ahora me hace temblar. — ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — y sonríe otra vez, una sonrisa macabra.

No puedo parar de temblar.

Me pellizqué a mi misma por quinta vez. Es costoso ya que, mi brazo se mueve demasiado, y no puedo quedarme quieta. El sudor frio corre por mi rostro.

— P-por favor…— digo, en un hilo de voz— Quiero despertar ya…

— Oh, ¿quieres que te convenza de que esto no es un sueño, Lucy?

Se acerco a mí y, con movimientos rápidos, sentí su puño en mi estomago. Escupí sangre.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en la misma posición, él con su puño en mi estómago y yo con mi cabeza en su hombro.

Las lágrimas aparecieron rápidamente y nublaron mi vista. Ya no veía nada, ya no sentía nada. A penas podía hablar.

Mi corazón pedía ayuda desesperadamente. Sentía que me estaba ahogando.

Yo no iba a morir porque él me iba a matar, si no porque no podía soportar más.

— ¿Por qué tenías que ser tu? — no creo que él haya podido entenderme entre tantos sollozos. Pero no importaba ya.

— Lucy— susurró en mi oreja— Te amo.

Y asestó el golpe final.

* * *

Desperté llorando, sudada y con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — dije, respirando hondo. — Parecía tan real…

Llevé una mano a mi cabeza y sentí como la respiración se iba calmando. Noté que mi almohada estaba mojada. ¿Será por el sudor o por las lágrimas?

Observé la habitación en la que me encontraba. Esta definitivamente no es mi casa. Y el pijama que llevo puesto tampoco es el mío, ya que tiene unos pequeños ositos y este no.

Ugh, Lucy, ¿En qué te metiste ahora?

Vale, recapitulemos. Hoy fui al gremio temprano… fue un día normal dentro de lo más normal que puede ser Fairy Tail, nada raro, todo bien. Y entonces, Natsu se volvió loco, y…

Un segundo—

¿Qué?

¿No fue un sueño?

Miré mi estomago para ver si tenía alguna marca por el golpe que me había dado Natsu y no tenía nada. Ni siquiera estaba vendada en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Bien, esto no podría ser más raro.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Lucy? ¿Estás despierta? ¿¡Qué haces entonces que no te has puesto el uniforme!? — Sí, definitivamente puede ser más raro, ya que la persona que esta regañándome es nada más y nada menos que mi mamá, Layla.

Parpadeé. ¿Y que se supone que debo contestar?

Ella es muy bonita. Aunque dicen que nos parecemos, madre tiene una expresión mucho más gentil que yo. Y es más linda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé a sus brazos mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡No lo harás otra vez al truco de hacerte la victima! El uniforme, Lucy. Ahora.

— U-uhm… ¿Qué uniforme? — pues sí, de todas las opciones que había para responder, elegí la más estúpida.

Tengo tantas preguntas rondando por mi cabeza que no puedo pensar con claridad. Probablemente diga cosas estúpidas hasta averiguar que cojones está pasando.

— ¿Cómo que "qué uniforme"? ¡Este uniforme, Lucy! — Vi que sacó prendas de mi armario. El "famoso" uniforme es una camisa blanca con un chaleco amarillo claro y un moño, medias y falda de color azul.

Aunque me importaba muy poco si era bonito o no, en este momento solo quiero saber que está pasando. ¿Qué hace mi madre aquí? ¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer? ¿Fue un sueño o no?

Mi mente necesita ayuda.

Me vi obligada a ponerme esas ropas y mi madre se quedó en la habitación. Lo mejor por el momento era seguir la corriente hasta llegar a alguna pista.

— ¿Estás nerviosa por tu primer día, hija? — preguntó.

— ¿Primer día? — pude sentir como se acumulaban más signos de pregunta en mi cerebro, lo cual provocaba que, dicho anteriormente, haga preguntas estúpidas.

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Lucy? — Suspiró— Bueno, supongo que es porque recién despiertas. ¡Vamos, espabila, hija! ¡Tu primer día en tu nueva escuela!

— V-vale…

— Mejor hablamos abajo cuando estés más despierta. Le pediré a Virgo el desayuno. — dicho esto, se fue.

¿V-virgo?

¿Y los demás?

Sin haberme puesto los zapatos aún, salí corriendo detrás de mamá.

O más bien, pasé de ella — y de los regaños que me estaba dando por no haberme arreglado aún— y bajé las escaleras.

Allí estaba ella. Pelo rosa, traje de sirvienta.

— ¡Virgo! — la abracé fuertemente. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están Aquarius, Loke, Aries y los demás?

— Disculpe, Lucy-sama, no sé de lo que me está hablando.

No, imposible.

¿A dónde están todos? Mis llaves, espíritus, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy… Fairy Tail.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?

— ¿Qué sucede? — oí una voz masculina.

— ¿Papá? — levanté la cabeza y luego la volví a bajar.— Yo... estaría feliz si supiera que sucede aquí. Pero no sé. No sé que hice.

— No se qué te sucede, pero… Estás en tu casa, hija. — mamá me toco el hombro gentilmente. — Y lo que harás ahora, es ir al colegio. Vamos, levántate.

Asentí. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Debo enfocarme. Buscar respuestas.

Mi papá vino hacia mí con el ceño fruncido como para regañarme, sin embargo mi mamá lo miró y dijo: — Cariño… Lucy solo está sensible por qué es su primer día, ¿verdad, amor?

— S-sí, eso es…— dije, y sonreí.

— Ahora ponte los zapatos y ve de una vez al colegio. — da miedo cuando madre se enoja. — Pero come un poco antes de irte, ¿sí? — sonrió.

Asentí confundida por el cambio de humor y seguí las órdenes.

— Entonces, vámonos. — dijo papá, y salimos de casa.

Me quedé helada al ver lo que se encontraba en frente de nosotros.

— ¿P-p-papá? — Me escondí tras él y señale aquel objeto grande— ¿Q-qué es eso?

— Estas actuando raro hoy. — Me miró y levantó una ceja— Supongo será por lo que tu mamá dijo. — Suspiró— Es... un auto.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado y lo miré lo suficientemente raro como para que me explique que era esa cosa.

—… Se utiliza para transportar a las personas, y eso es lo que haré justamente ahora. Transportarte a tu colegio.

— ¿Cómo un tren?

— Sí, algo así. — Abrió las puertas y se subió, yo aún estaba fuera dudando si entrar o no. — ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas subir?

Me armé de valor y subí.

Wow, que cosa más rara y... bonita. Sí, era un bonito transporte. Y dentro olía rico.

Papá comenzó a mover algo que daba vueltas. Supuse que eso manejaba el auto.

— Qué genial— murmuré, cautivada por las habilidades de mi padre. Yo jamás podría manejar semejante cosa.

Mis transportes generales siempre fueron el tren, carretas, y Happy.

… Happy.

Ahora que lo pienso, a él no lo veo desde… ayer a la mañana, en el gremio. ¿A dónde fue Happy después?

Bueno, ni siquiera sé lo que ocurrió luego de verlo. Sin embargo, el tampoco estaba en "el sueño" — o lo que quiera que fuese— que tuve…

¿Habrá ocurrido algo con Happy?

Cuando el auto paró y mi padre tiró hacia atrás lo que vendría a ser una palanquita, supuse que ya habíamos llegado.

— Bien, Lucy, aquí estamos. — el abrió la puerta de mi lado— Diviértete.

— G-gracias, papá. — y me bajé.

Este… lugar al que mamá llamó colegio, es inmenso. Gigante. Con muchísimas ventanas, árboles, flores… bastante pintoresco.

Había un montón de personas de mi edad y más pequeñas caminando hacia la entrada. Di un largo suspiro y yo también caminé hacia allí. Sin embargo, al llegar, no tenía idea de dónde tenía que ir... qué sorpresa, eh. Traté de buscar a alguien que se diferenciara de nosotros, que pareciera más… autoritario.

Y lo encontré. Bueno, la encontré.

Tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos marrones. Una cara bonita pero, algo enojada. Debe tener unos 25 años, tal vez menos.

— U-uhm, disculpe señorita… ¿Sabe dónde debo ir? — pregunté, algo asustada por lo que me puede responder. Después de todo, no conozco nada de este lugar.

— ¿No sabes cuál es tu aula? Creí haber enviado todos los datos a todos los alumnos.

— ¡Sí, eso! Pues, mamá me debe haber dicho, pero lo olvide…

— Presta más atención cuando tus padres te hablen la próxima vez. — Suspiró— Bien. Tu nombre.

— ¿Mi… Oh, Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.— Si es que mi nombre no cambió también...

— Aula número 5A. — respondió— ¿Nada más?

— N-no, muchas gracias. — negué sorprendida y ella se fue. Wow, genial. ¿Ella realmente se aprendió todas las aulas dónde deben ir todos los alumnos? Eso es increíble. Debe ser muy, demasiado inteligente. Aquí hay demasiados alumnos.

Bien pues, a la sala número 5 letra A.

2, 3, 4… ¡Bingo! 5A.

Estaba dispuesta a entrar hasta que el miedo, nervios o lo que sea se apoderó de mí. Algo me decía que no debía entrar allí. Estaba con la mano en la manija de la puerta, dudando si entrar o no.

Di un largo suspiro, y finalmente, entré.

Iba a mirar a los alumnos, sin embargo los nervios no me dejaron, solo miré al profesor.

— Llega tarde a su primer día, señorita Heartfilia. — dijo, sin embargo no estaba enojado.

— E-esto, yo… lo siento.

— Bien, preséntese ante sus compañeros.

¿Acaso dijo preséntese?

Caminé lentamente hacia dónde estaba el profesor. El hecho de que ninguno de los alumnos estuviera hablando y que toda la atención este centrada en mí me pone más nerviosa aún.

— P-pues… yo soy Lucy Heartfilia— Dije, un poco sonrojada y cabizbaja. — Y-yo vivo aquí desde… que tengo memoria y, eh… eso es todo. No hay mucho que decir.

El aula aún seguía en silencio. Parecían estar esperando algo. Tal vez que, cuando comience a caminar hacia mi respectivo lugar me caiga o algo así.

— Buena presentación. — Habló el profesor luego de unos segundos de silencio— Bien, como no nos has dicho mucho y es la primera clase, dejaré que los alumnos te hagan preguntas. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta para la señorita Heartfilia?

¡P-p-pero qué! ¡Ni siquiera me preguntó si quería que me hagan preguntas!

Lo que antes era un pequeño rosa en mis mejillas se intensificó a un rojo fuerte.

— A mi me gustaría preguntar algo— Cálida voz…— ¿De casualidad eres modelo? — Dulce voz…

Alcé la mirada y lo que vi… lo que vi… Eran ellos. Todos.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, todas las personas del gremio que tenían mi edad, más o menos, están aquí… y la persona que preguntó es Mirajane.

Oh, no. Un gran nudo se hizo en mi garganta y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

No, no puedo llorar aquí… tal parece que nadie me conoce.

De tanto aguantar el llanto me costaba hablar y respirar. Al parecer Mirajane notó eso y dijo: — ¡Oh, lo siento si toqué algún punto sensible! No era mi intención. Es solo que eres muy bonita, por eso pregunté.

— ¿Quién hizo esa pregunta tan estúpida? Pobre chica. — Era Gray quien estaba hablando, parecía estar distraído antes y no notó que Mira fue quien había preguntado.

— F-fui yo…— Mirajane tapó su cara y comenzó a llorar.

— ¡M-mirajane! ¡L-lo siento!

— ¡Mira lo que haces, imbécil! — Natsu reprochó.

— Que poca falta de tacto, Gray. — Ahora Erza.

Comenzaron a pelear y yo reí por primera vez en el día. Recordé los viejos y buenos tiempos, y suspiré mientras continuaba riendo.

Sin embargo, de repente comencé a recordar aquel "sueño". Las imágenes pasaban rápidamente por mi mente. Él matando a Mira, Erza, Gray…

— ¡Bueno, orden! ¡Ya basta, a sus asientos! — el profesor alzando la voz me hizo volver a la realidad… sí es que esto es la realidad. Bueno, me hizo volver y ya.

Yo escogí un asiento al lado de la ventana, en la fila del medio. Estaba al lado de una Levy que me sonrió al instante que me senté.

— ¡Ojalá seamos buenas amigas!

— Ojalá. — devolví la sonrisa, aunque la mía era un poco nostálgica.

Y así pasaron las horas de clase, hasta que obviamente acabaron.

Las clases del profesor Hiroto eran algo aburridas, sin embargo, me divertí viendo como se peleaban Natsu y Gray… supongo que las cosas nunca cambiarán no importa donde este.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento mientras volvía a casa en el auto, junto a papá.

Aunque, en el trayecto, vi algo extraño. Era Natsu. Él estaba gritando, supuse que discutiendo con alguien, sin embargo no vi quien era.

— Supongo que es Gray. — murmuré mientras miraba por la ventana. No había notado lo bonita que era la ciudad en la que me encontraba.

— Hija. — Habló papá— Tu madre me dijo que hoy no llevaste el celular a clase.

¿Celu qué?

— ¿Celu…lar? — pregunté, confudida. ¿Qué es eso? Oh, un segundo, ya sé. — ¿Te... te refieres a mis células? Deberías formar bien la oración, papá, en todo caso, "Tu madre dijo que no llevaste las células a clase". Pues sería muy raro si no las llevara, ¿no crees? Estaría muerta si no. Por dios, esta mujer…

Mi papá soltó una pequeña carcajada. ¿Qué tan gracioso fue lo que dije como para hacerlo reír?

— Te pegó fuerte el primer día en tu nueva escuela, ¿eh? Celular hija, ese aparato que utilizan los adolescentes de tu edad para charlar. — Suspiró— No puedo creer que le este explicando esto a alguien como tú.

Oh, ya entendí. Había oído de este aparato ya, solo que jamás había visto uno. Erza una vez usó algo similar para comprar un "equipo" de vestido de novia.

— ¡C-c-claro! Perdón papá, es verdad que el primer día no me sentó bien…— reí algo nerviosa.

Al llegar a casa, pude contemplarla bien desde afuera. Era bastante grande, sin embargo no era parecida a la casa de mi padre en Magnolia, esta no parecía una mansión. Solo una grande y bonita casa de familia.

Cuando entre, también pude observarla mejor desde adentro, ya mucho más tranquila con respecto a lo que serían mis sentimientos, pero no mentalmente. Obviamente, todas las preguntas que aún sigo haciéndome están dando vueltas por mi cabeza.

— ¡Estamos en casa! — grité, feliz.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —dijeron mamá y Virgo al unísono.

Qué bonito esto. A pesar de que no sé dónde estoy, soy inmensamente feliz.

…Pero no, no debo acostumbrarme. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar.

Luego de cenar en familia y charlar — como hace años deseaba que pase— subí a lo que es mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté.

— Se supone que, cuando abra mis ojos, ya no estaré aquí. — murmuré.

¿Es eso lo que realmente quiero? Abandonar esto… este lugar, donde estoy tan feliz, con lo que siempre soñé…

Sí. Debo hacerlo. Debo volver a Fiore.

¿Pero cómo? Ni siquiera sé como llegue aquí.

Estuve evitando todo el día pensar en ello. Pero tengo que descifrar si lo que pasó con END fue un sueño o… no.

Sólo sé que me quedé dormida en la mesa del gremio por haber bebido, ya que soy muy sensible a la bebida. Y cuándo "desperté" ya estaba medio gremio... muerto.

Entonces, cuando _él_ terminó con Gray, el junto con Erza y Mirajane fueron los que más le costó matar, y luego vino hacia mí. Me golpeó dos veces, la primera me hizo pensar que no era un sueño. Y la segunda, que supuse era el golpe final...

Eso es todo. Luego desperté en este lugar extraño, dónde están todos vivos.

Y aún no vi a Happy, el cuál no estuvo cuando ocurrió lo de END.

Mis ojos se cerraban cada vez más, trate de evitarlo y concentrarme más en mis pensamientos, sin embargo, no pude evitar caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Hola, pequeños fans de NaLu. ¿Qué tal estaís?

Coño, jamás sé que decir en las N/A :-(

No sé si habrán más parejas que NaLu, tal vez alguna que otra mención pero por el momento solo tengo en mente exclusivamente a Natsu y Lucy. Lo siento si queriaís otra uwu

Nada más que decir. So...

Tened un bonito día.


End file.
